


Guy, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories.





	1. The Seven Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of an unfortunate ghost who curses those who don't honor her death.

Being a student at a magic academy means there’s a lot of weird things that go on. Our school’s no stranger to weird things, but there are Seven Wonders hidden in our campus. There are statues that supposedly move by themselves, voices in bathroom stalls when no one’s in them, a spirit said to inhabit a mirror.

I was sitting in the Prefect’s office late one night finishing up some work. The night sky outside was beautiful and the stars were more visible than usual. Normally, I close the curtains once it gets dark, but it was so pretty I left the curtains open so I could enjoy a peek outside every so often. Guy was keeping me company like he did most nights after Ladilz practice.

“You should have seen it! I’ve never seen someone block a goal so fast,” Guy told me as I signed off on my daily report to the Headmaster.

“That’s great! Your team will be ready for that tournament in no time!” I replied. My heart couldn’t help but flutter as Guy glowed with pride.

“Thanks! This year we’re _definitely_ taking home the trophy!”

“I know you will!” I turned back down to my work, still grinning. Guy had the sweetest, most infectious smile I’d seen in my life. It was something I deeply treasured. Suddenly, I heard Guy yelp and the sharp scraping sound of wood against stone. Guy had jumped out of his chair and was staring at the window, a loot of horror on his face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Did you see that?!” he demanded. His face was pale as a sheet.

“See what?” I turned to try and look outside, but Guy grabbed the curtains and tugged them shut. He looked terrified and as he gripped the curtains, I could see a tear in one from how hard he pulled it.

“It was her! She was just outside the window!” Guy said. He was frantically running around the room, grabbing his jacket and his shoes as if he was going to leave.

 _“Who_ was?” My stomach was knotting in on itself seeing how freaked out Guy was. Sure, he got spooked easily, but he was acting so strange it was frightening me.

“Swan-dive Susie!” he said. “I need to go put flowers on her death spot!” He grabbed the door and it whacked him in the face. I hurried over to him, but he was gone in seconds, running down the hallway. I had no choice but to run after him. I had no idea what he was talking about. Who was he talking about? And why did he look so terrified?

“Are you okay?!” I shouted after him.

“I’m fine!” he called back. He wasn’t slowing down. He turned a corner and ran into the courtyard.

“Who’s Susie?” I shouted again. Guy came to an abrupt stop at a flower bed. He tore out two fistfuls of flowers. I slowed to a stop but as soon as I got to him, he started running again. He tripped, but got back up and continued sprinting. I groaned and followed after him, but he was too fast. I saw him leave the interior the castle and make a sharp left.

I ran as fast as I could after him. Nothing good was going to come from him being this scared and I knew something had to be seriously wrong if he was this terrified. I left the courtyard and made my way to the outside of the castle. Like Guy, I turned left once outside. I saw him a few yards away, kneeling while placing the flowers underneath a window.

“Guy! What’s going on?!” I rushed over to him and as soon as I caught up, my legs gave out and I fell onto the ground beside Guy. He turned to face me and I saw his nose was bleeding.

“Are you okay?” he asked, crinkling his brow.

“I’m fine! What’s going on? Why are you so scared? What’s wrong with your nose?!” I demanded. I reached out and cupped his cheek in my hand.

“I hit it pretty hard when I tripped earlier,” he told me.

“Oh, Guy…” I murmured. “Let me fix this for you.” I pulled out my wand and quickly mended his nose. The bleeding stopped, but his face was still bloody. Taking my handkerchief, I cautiously wiped his face clean. I didn’t want to hurt him in case the injury was still sore.

“Thank you,” he murmured quietly. In the bright moonlight, I could see the tips of his ears were red. I couldn’t help but grin.

“You’re welcome.” I carefully stashed the cloth in my pocket, making a mental note to wash it as soon as I got to my dorm. “So, can you please explain what’s going on?” Guy sighed and nodded. He wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“I always thought this was just a scary story upperclassmen told to scare the underclassmen, but now I’ve seen it’s true,” he said quietly. “A hundred years ago there was a student named Susie who jumped from the roof after she found out she was pregnant from an ex-boyfriend. Since she died, she’s been stuck reliving her death over and over again. Legend has it if you see her falling, you’ll be cursed with bad luck until you place two flower bouquets on the spot where she died.”

“Two?” I asked. There was something dark in his expression, something sympathetic in the way he looked at the flowers sitting around a splattering of what I only assumed was old blood.

“One for her and one for the baby.”

“Oh.” I fell silent, unable to say anything else. It’s true in Gedonelune that unwed mothers have a lot of stigma around them and many families will disown or even erase pregnant daughters from their family records, but to think someone was so distressed to the point she’d jump seven stories…

Guy leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. “Thanks for patching me up. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He stood up and offered a hand to me. He helped me to my feet, but didn’t let go once I was standing. He squeezed my hands. “I really love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you too, Guy,” I told him. Feeling brave, I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed and looked away for a moment. “Now that this is over, how about we lock up for the night and go get some rest?”

“Sounds great to me!” I made to leave, but a small part of my mind was still stuck on Susie. I wondered if there was any way to put her soul at rest. I grabbed two roses from a nearby bush and placed them next to Guy’s offering, right in front of the dark stain underneath the window. It just felt like the right thing to do.

We made it a ritual. Every other night before we headed back to the dorms, we’d go give an offering to Susie. I don’t know how many flowers we placed there over the years, or how many times we adorned the wall with chalk murals to make the place more beautiful. Sometimes the other Prefects would join in, but mostly it was Guy and me.

The only thing I know is by the time we graduated, no one had seen Susie in years and we hoped she had found some kind of peace.


	2. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man helps me and Guy when Guy gets tired after Ladilz practice.

I fanned myself as I sat outside on the bleachers, waiting for Guy’s Ladilz practice to end. I’d only been sitting here for fifteen minutes and already the heat was starting to kill me. I couldn’t imagine how Guy felt after two hours in this weather. The whistle blew and after a quick meeting, the team was dismissed. Guy dragged himself over to me and I just saw how tired and sunburned he looked up close. His skin was already pink and he looked ready to pass out at any given moment.

“Are you okay?!” I demanded, leaping out of my chair and hurrying over to him. I handed him a water bottle and he managed to chug half of it.

“My sunscreen wasn’t good enough,” he said, weakly laughing. He looked so exhausted. I dragged him over the forest and sat him down in the shade. He laid his cloak down and lied on it, looking utterly miserable. Something told me this wasn’t just a sunburn.

“Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?” I asked. He shook his head and then looked to me with a smile on his face.

“Just being here is good enough,” he said and my heart melted. I was about to lie beside him when I heard footsteps and rustling foliage. I looked over and saw a man with striking blond hair walking through the forest. We locked eyes and I was shocked at how familiar they felt. It looked almost identical to Elias’, although this man’s eyes were softer and kinder than Elias’.

“Sorry to bother you,” he said with a laugh. “I’ll be on my way.”

“Oh, you’re not a bother at all!” I reassured him. I couldn’t help but wonder who he was. I had never seen the striking white uniform he wore, but then again, foreign exchange students could wear their old school’s uniform, so I assumed that was the case with this man. He must be a new foreign exchange student. “I don’t mean to be invasive, but I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.” The man laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, yeah, I’m coming back after a bit of a hiatus. I guess you could liken it to being a graduate student like they have in Queensblade,” the man said. “I’m Alfonse.” I introduced myself and Guy. His eyes widened a bit at the mention of Guy and he stepped closer.

“Whoa, I totally didn’t see you there, Guy!” he commented. “I, uh, are you okay?”

“It’s just a sunburn,” Guy replied.

“From they way you look, it doesn’t look like just a sunburn. How long were you out?” Guy told him how long practice had been and Alfonse started asking more questions, asking if he were dizzy, nauseous, weak, and so forth. All the while he was digging through the numerous pockets in his cloak. Finally, he pulled out a vial filled with a blue liquid.

“Here, this should make you feel better,” Alfonse said, handing it over. Guy looked a bit apprehensive, but uncorked it and downed it. Immediately, the flush on his skin vanished and he relaxed a bit. “How are you feeling?”

“Way better! Thank you!” Guy handed the empty vial back to the man, who slid it back into his pockets.

“I’m happy to hear that,” he said. I gave the man a warm smile.

“Thank you, Alfonse,” I told him.

“I’m just doing my job,” he replied. “Make sure to get some rest.” He waved us goodbye and started walking towards campus.

“What a miracle,” I commented.

“No kidding,” Guy replied.

“Are you feeling well enough to go get lunch?” I asked.

“Well…” Guy’s arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me down onto his cloak beside him. “I do, but I’d like a few more minutes here with you.” I giggled and snuggled up to him, breathing him in and resting my eyes. I could fall asleep here. I’d have to thank Alfonse later, because without that potion, Guy would probably be in a lot of pain right now. But instead, we could nap in the forest and have some quality time.


	3. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and I are terrified to go into this haunted house. Luckily, he has a solution to get us through it.

I gulped as I stood outside the haunted house with my friends. Guy’s hand was cold and clammy in mine and a quick glance to him showed he looked just as scared as I was. This was rated the scariest haunted attraction in Gedonelune, after all. But our other friends wanted to check it out, so here we were, the next group to go in. Luca looked positively giddy and was talking excited to Azusa and Yukiya. None of them seemed to notice how scared we were.

“H-how long is this supposed to be, again?” I asked Guy.

“I think Luca said it only took ten minutes to go through,” he answered.

“So, it’ll take like, an hour?” He nervously laughed.

“Yeah, yeah I guess that’s accurate.” His poker face wasn’t great, but I could tell he was trying to act brave. “Er, are you scared?”

“I’m terrified,” I admitted, and he sighed in relief.

“Me too,” he said. “I don’t know how effective this is, but someone once told me that a good way to calm your nerves is rapping.”

“Rapping?”

“Yeah. But I feel like that’d just give the actors a better sense of where we are in the house,” Guy pointed out.

“I mean, if it works… And we don’t have to sing loudly,” I pointed out.

“That’s a great idea! Let’s -” The door attendant started motioning for us to enter. Guy fell silent and squeezed my hand. We looked at each other and nodded. We knew what had to be done.

The inside of the house was nearly pitch black. Guy and I hung out towards the back of the group. He started humming the intro to some rap song and once it got to the lyrics we started rapping under our breath. The sound effects playing were scary, but focusing on the rap made me feel better.

“You make me feel nineteen, feel- OH MY GOD NO NO NO NO!” I screamed as a performer lunged from the darkness at me. I whimpered and hugged Guy close. He hugged me back. We walked closer to our friends and kept going with the song.

“Are you guys _rapping?”_ Azusa asked incredulously.

“It’s calming my nerves, lay off!” I retorted.

“Hey, if that’s how you cope, that’s how you cope,” Luca shrugged.

“Oh, come on, this isn’t even scary.” Azusa grabbed our shoulders and pushed us to the front of the group. “You’re only going to get over your fears by facing them.”

“I would like to decline, thanks,” I said, but he ignored me and pushed us through the house.

As it turns out, rapping? Not a great coping mechanism for haunted houses.


	4. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and I are terrified to go into this haunted house. Luckily, he has a solution to get us through it.

My hands were shaking as I picked up the grimoire from my desk. Guy sitting in front of me, sitting in a magic circle I had never needed to use or even know about until now. His pale skin and thin layer of sweat gave away his fear. I couldn’t blame him; I was scared too.

“Are you ready?” I asked him. He nodded.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” he asked.

“I… I’m sure it will. And in any case, this is the best chance we’ve got to get that cursed bracelet off you,” I told him. He gave a nervous laugh.

“You’re right. This really is our only chance, isn’t it?” he said, slightly slumping.

“Well, I mean, not necessarily! There might be other options out there somewhere,” I started, but the look on his face told me I needed to stop before I dug myself into a hole. I cleared my throat. “Uh, let’s do this.” I flipped through the pages of the old book until I came to the incantation I needed. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before and to be honest, I wasn’t sure if I could pull it off. But I needed to, for Guy’s sake. Ever since that bracelet attached itself to him, he’s been sickly and had nothing but bad luck. I needed to do this. For him. I tried to steady myself and raising my wand, I started reading the faded text.

“O, accursed object, a devil’s instrument! Let light fill the void and your essence destroyed! Break the chains of imprisonment and let freedom come! Luzalia internmis aaliya!” The words were foreign in my tongue and yet I felt the power of them, something deep in my soul and make my body shake as I poured my magic into breaking the bracelet. It snapped in half and fell to the ground. The color seemed to immediately return to Guy’s cheeks and he sighed in relief.

“It’s over, it’s finally over,” he said. He looked up at me, beaming, before launching himself into my arms. I dropped the grimoire and my wand. “Thank you! You’re a lifesaver, you know that, right?” I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” I murmured, putting my head against his chest. Although I was relieved, I couldn’t imagine how good he must’ve felt.

“That’s the last time I’m touching anything in the storage rooms,” he commented. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t here.” I was about to respond when a deep, throaty chuckle filled the room. My head shot up and I looked around the room. In the magic circle, right next to the broken bracelet, a dark mist materialized.

“How cute. If you two weren’t such idiots, it’d be touching,” the same deep voice said. Guy stepped in front of me, wand drawn. “Did you really think breaking my vessel was a good idea? Although, I suppose I shouldn’t be too harsh on you. After all, you’ve given me access to a new playground.” The mist moved towards us and we jumped back. It stopped. “Thank you for freeing me from that prison.” In a blink an eye, the mist vanished. Fear hit me all at once and I started to shake. What had we just done? What did _I_ just unleash?


	5. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before his big Ladilz try-out, Guy and I talk about our future.

paying no mind. I sorta preferred it that way; I didn’t want someone important to realize Guy was so nervous.

“Hey, you got this,” I said gently as I stroked his back.

“I know,” he replied, but I could tell he was just saying it. I sighed and leaned against him. I slung my arm around his shoulder.

“You’re going to do great at this try-out. You’ll make the team and you’ll get to represent the town.” Again, I tried to pump him up. He nodded. But he still looked so lost. So sad. “Hey, what’s going on?” Guy looked around the area as if looking for someone. He bit his lip and leaned into me, talking in a low voice.

“I’m just nervous I’m not going to make the team,” he confided in me.

“I think you will, but if it doesn’t happen, you can try out again next year,” I pointed out.

“But I need to make the team this season,” he stressed. “If I don’t…”

“Guy?”

“This is the only job I know I’m qualified for and if I don’t get on a professional Ladilz team, how am I supposed to support either of us?” He leaned away, looking me straight in the eyes.

“Babe…” I sighed. It wasn’t like I didn’t understand his worries. I really did get it. But at the same time…

“I want to be prepared for when we move in together. We’re getting close to graduating and we’ll be living like real adults,” he said.

“Hey, we can worry about that when we get there. Right now, let’s just take everything one at a time,” I said. He wasn’t wrong and it was a valid concern. But if he was going to worry about this all day, he was going to bomb his try-out. “How about we just breathe for a moment, okay?”

“Okay.” We sat together, me leading him into breathing exercises, hoping he’d calm down. And after awhile, it seemed like it did. He glanced down at his watch and there was the shadow of a grin.

“I need to go inside and check in,” he told me. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster before kissing him.

“Good luck! I know you’ll do great, Guy!” We kissed one last time before he gathered his things and went inside. As soon as he was inside, I leaned back into the chair, staring up at the sky. It wasn’t like him to be like this, but I got it. With his mother no longer with us, his inheritance was dwindling. So was mine, for that matter. Sure, we were both on full-ride scholarships, but that didn’t cover the costs of food, transportation, life. And at least I had a home to go back to; Guy was having to either rent apartments on month-to-month leases during summer or stay with me temporarily. Which wasn’t bad, obviously, but us being in Reitz meant he couldn’t go for his dream of being a pro Ladilz player.

And if he made the team, he’d have to get a place in town and cost of living in Gedonelune Town was expensive. Great. Now I was the one worrying. I shook my head as if trying to clear the worrying thoughts from my head. It was all going to be okay. I just needed to take things one at a time, and I knew if I at least had Guy by my side, everything would come out okay eventually.


	6. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy gives me a big surprise on the Love Holiday.

I was lying on my bed reading a book when a Magic Note fluttered into our dorm room. It went straight for Amelia. I bit my lip and looked back down at the page. Even though Guy and I were having dinner tonight, I wish we could have spent all day together. Or he’d at least respond to my Magic Notes. It hurt even more seeing Amelia get note after note. Suddenly, she sat up and went over to our balcony.

“Everything okay?” I asked. Amelia jumped out of her skin and turned back to me. But her eyes wouldn’t meet mine.

“Yeah! Everything’s fine! I’m just, uh, gonna go get some fresh air!” Before I could say anything, she went out onto the balcony, closing the curtains before shutting the door. The room was dark and I had no choice but to put my book away. _What’s going on?_ I wondered. Normally Amelia wasn’t like this. She wouldn’t meet Augustus on our balcony, would she? I could hear some movement beyond the balcony door and window. It sounded like pots were getting dragged around, but right now we didn’t have any plants out there.

I got up and went over to the door. I could hear hushed voices; Amelia wasn’t alone and all I could tell from the pitch was it was probably a guy. I pulled back the curtain to sneak a peek and my heartbeat raced. Guy was on our balcony with Amelia, both of them setting up vases full of roses to cover the railing and line the edge of the the space. As if I had the worst luck, Guy glanced over in my direction and we locked eyes. He started to pout and once Amelia caught a glimpse of him, looked over to where I was peeking, she sighed and facepalmed.

“You’re so impatient!” she scolded me as she opened the balcony door. But despite her exasperation, she smiled. “I’ll let Guy try to present our hard work.” She hurried past me and to our door.

“Thanks for the help, Amelia!” Guy called after her. She waved and left the dorm room. I joined him on the balcony, in awe of how many roses were crammed into the space. Guy gestured grandly to the space. “Happy Love Holiday!”

“Guy…” I didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry I lied and said I was busy today. I wanted to give you a surprise, but I knew I could only do that if you weren’t expecting me until later,” he explained.

“No, that’s totally fine! I’m not upset!” I reassured him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness. I was kind of worried,” he laughed. He reached for a small wicker basket and held it up to me. “I hope you’re hungry! I made us a picnic lunch.” My face was starting to ache from all the smiling I did. I threw my arms around Guy’s shoulders and pulled him into a big hug.

“I’d love to go on a picnic. You’re the best,” I told him. He let an arm snake around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Truly, I had the best boyfriend in the world.


	7. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy shocks me with a Christmas surprise he's whipped up.

It was Christmas and one of our allotted snow days. Despite the fact it was snowing, I wasn’t cold at all. Guy and I had spent the whole day in a large-scale snowball fight with some other students that had stayed behind. It was starting to get dark and the Christmas party was going to start fairly soon. So I needed to hurry back to my dorm and get showered and ready. I was about to climb out of our fort when Guy grabbed my arm.

“Hold on. Can we talk for a moment?” he asked. Already my mind went to dark places. What did he want to talk about? Had I done something wrong? Did he want to break up?

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” It was hard to keep a poker face. My mind was going a mile a minute and every awful thought was going through my head.

“I, uh. Listen, I know this is selfish to ask, but I was wondering if you’d consider skipping the Christmas party.”

“What?”

“I know, I know. I just. I was hoping we could spend some time together tonight. Just us.” He wouldn’t meet my eyes and his cheeks were red. “I made some fancy sandwiches this morning and some other stuff for us to eat.” The amount of relief I felt was insane. He didn’t want to break up. I gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hands.

“Let’s do it. Let’s have dinner tonight, just us.” I said. His face lit up.

“Great! Let’s go!” Guy started to pull me towards the boys’ dorm and I pulled back on him.

“Hold on. I still want to go to my dorm and shower. I’m super sweaty and gross,” I said.

“I don’t care if you’re sweaty. You hug me all the time right after I get done with Ladilz practices,” he pointed out.

“I know, but I wanna be nice and clean if we’re having a cute date night,” I said.

“You’re always nice.”

“Guy -” He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

“Okay. If you want to go shower, that’s fine. But I think you’re fine without it.” He pulled me into a tight embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder. “I’ll leave my window unlocked so you can climb in when you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” Even though it was cold and I knew I needed to go get cleaned up, I didn’t want to stop hugging him. His arms always felt so warm and loving around me. Any worry I had earlier melted away as we embraced. All it took to feel at home was a hug from Guy. 


	8. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy comes to the office early in the morning asking for candy.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ I looked up from my work, startled. I wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe it was a student who needed some help. Or maybe Joel locked himself out of the office again.

“Don't worry, it's open!” I called out, getting back to work. The door swung open and it wasn't Joel in the doorway. Guy, already dressed in his half of our matching costumes, came in.

“Trick-or-treat!” I laughed as I got up. I went over to him and gave him a big hug. “Hey, why aren't you in costume yet?”

“The party's not until sunset. Why are you already in yours?” I asked.

“It's Halloween! I can't let a moment go to waste. Even if that means I'm a bee without my lovely human partner for a while.” I giggled.

“Sorry. I promise I'll change right before the party,” I promised him. He sighed, rolling his eyes in a joking manner. There was no escaping that small grin on his face.

“Good. And by the way, you didn't answer me earlier,” he mentioned, holding me tighter.

“Huh? What do you mean?” I asked.

“I said 'trick-or-treat' when I came in. Which one will it be? Or should I say, which one will it _bee?”_ he added, making me chuckle. But there was a problem. Technically, I did have candy, but that was for the Halloween party tonight. I couldn't exactly break open one of the sacks and hand over candy.

“Uh...” I had no idea what to do.

“You don't have any candy?” Guy flashed me a smile. “You know what that means.”

“Guy, not now!”

“Why? Is this costume too sexy for you? Are you overcome with lust?” he asked. How he kept a straight face I don't know.

“I'm certainly overcome with _something,”_ I said, cracking a smile. He laughed.

“I think you mean certain- _bee,”_ he told me, making me laugh harder.

“No... Guy...” I was giggling too hard to make a sentence.

“So, you like jazz?” I couldn't hold back any laughter. I let go of Guy, taking a step back and doubling over as I laughed.

“Stop trying to seduce me in a bee costume!” I finally managed to choke out.

“Never.” He went over to me and gave me another hug. Slowly, I was able to catch my breath and rein in the laughter. Silence fell between us.

“I guess I should play a trick on you now, shouldn't I?” I said.

“You don't have to. Seeing you laugh was a treat. Although I won't turn down a kiss,” he added. I clutched my heart and sighed.

“You're too sweet for your own good.” I got on my tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss. I knew I'd be busy with the Halloween party tonight, but I hoped I'd get to have more laughs and love with Guy tonight.


	9. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and I are on a mission: to have one of each treat at the New Year's Eve party.

I loosen the belt around my waist, staring ahead with determination. Guy stood beside me, hands on his hips in a power stance. The challenge ahead was going to be rough, but I believe in us. I knew we could do it.

“Are you ready?” I asked Guy.

“I was born ready,” he replied.

“Then let’s do this.” We went to one end of the long banquet table and grabbed two plates each. It was close to midnight and tonight was the Academy’s New Year’s Eve party. I had an hour-long break and tonight, Guy and I were going to accomplish what most students only dreamed of: we were successfully going to have one of each food item offered.

The room where food was set up was pretty much dead. Since the countdown was going to happen soon, most people were in the auditorium. There were some people at tables, drinking punch and chatting, but it was nice and quiet.

Slowly but surely, we went across the table and piled food high onto our plates. We chose the closest table to sit down at and we had to run back to the table to get something to drink. When we sat back down, we looked at our very large piles of food, then to each other, and then we nodded. It was time to feast.

I started with sweets first, popping tart after tart into my mouth. The crust was so flaky and the fruit so delicious. If I wasn’t trying to eat everything, I’d just gorge on these alone. Bite after bite, finger food after finger food, we slowly got through our plates. I was already full after the first plate, and I still had another one. Guy looked like he was doing better than me, but even I could tell he was getting full as he went onto this second plate.

“I have to take a break,” I said.

“That’s fine! You have a long break,” Guy said. I sighed and sat back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. I could easily go into a food coma then and there. I wondered how much time I had left on my break. I checked my watch and as soon as I looked at it, both hands hit twelve.

“Oh,” I said without really thinking.

“What is it?” Guy asked after hurriedly swallowing his food.

“It’s midnight,” I told him. Guy put a cookie back onto his plate and hurried over to my side.

“Happy New Year!” He gave me a big hug and I melted in his arms. We kissed, but kept it short and sweet. After all, we had a special mission tonight.


End file.
